


预谋

by shushushu



Category: cker
Genre: F/F, 丞坤 CK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushu/pseuds/shushushu
Summary: *骨科*黄*口/交





	预谋

一切都是预谋已久。

范丞丞黑着脸看着喝得伶仃大醉的蔡徐坤，他仿佛赖着醉意搂紧了送他回来的周锐，毛茸茸的脑袋更是往着周锐的颈上凑。  
周锐感觉范丞丞的目光恨不得要把自己撕碎了，三五除下把蔡徐坤扔到范丞丞怀里，骂骂咧咧“我好心把坤坤送回你家，你这小屁孩还给我摆什么臭脸色。”  
回应他的只有响得耳鸣的关门谁。  
范丞丞看着一直往自己身上贴近的蔡徐坤，呼吸喷出的热气撒在颈脖上，感觉自身也燥热起来。

”丞丞，我好热啊。我想洗澡了。“蔡徐坤说完一点也不安分，更在大胆地往范丞丞身上凑近，仿佛范丞丞身上可以把热气清除。  
范丞丞蹩着好看的眉头，注视着怀里的人儿，蔡徐坤因喝了酒脸上出现不正常的潮红，浑身散发着酒气，软软的身子趴在自己身上，自已好像也有点醉了，只是默不作声的微微抱着蔡徐坤往浴室走去。  
他锁上浴室的门，把蔡徐坤放在冰凉的洗手台上，蔡徐坤滚烫的肌肤触碰大冰凉的大理石台上激灵了一下，睁开带着朦胧水雾的眼眸。像个小猫似的注视着范丞丞。  
蔡徐坤为了散热而往下扯得白衬衫已经可以看见小巧精致的锁骨，再往下探究便可以看到更多春色，脸上因酒泛起的红，还有那目光，仿佛是个行走的春药，充满着色情的宠物，等待着主人的爱抚。  
范丞丞觉得口舌干燥的狠，眼神变得浑浊，小腹一紧，全身的热量都往下面不可描述的地方涌去，他对他名义上的哥哥硬了。  
范丞丞立马呈现出蔡徐坤平时最喜欢的笑容，用最软最甜的声线对着蔡徐坤撒娇”哥哥，我帮你洗澡好不好呀？“只是眼神充满着浓浓的情欲，恨不得立马占有他。  
不知道是酒精的作用还是蔡徐坤本身就纵容着范丞丞，他不自知的一笑”如果是丞丞的话，没关系的“  
在范丞丞的眼里，他仿佛在是发情的小猫咪，向别人所求，仿佛在说”来吧，快来占有我吧。“  
范丞丞慢慢的替蔡徐坤一粒一粒得解开纽扣，看着蔡徐坤慢慢将全部的自己展开，淡淡开口“哥哥，今天你去哪了？为什么这么晚回来？”  
滚烫的肌肤接触到空中的冷空气冒起了小疙瘩，范丞丞伸出手慢慢抚摸着蔡徐坤的腰，贴近蔡徐坤的耳朵，“哥哥，我可是很想很想你呢。”他知道蔡徐坤耳朵很敏感，耳朵以肉眼可见得变得通红，满意的笑了笑。等待着蔡徐坤的回答。  
蔡徐坤被范丞丞摸得难受，扭了扭身躯，迷迷糊糊地“唔，我去参加通同学聚会了。”  
范丞丞脸一瞬黑了下来，眼里意味不明“哥哥明知道自己不能喝酒的。”他俯身舔舐着蔡徐坤的耳垂，这酥酥麻麻的感觉迅速扩散到全身，身体开始变得灼热起来，连下身都开始起了变化。  
范丞丞看着蔡徐坤潮红的脸和鼓起的裤裆，轻轻笑了下，似乎心情都好转了几分“哥哥，你硬了，你想要我。”两只手撑在蔡徐坤身旁，低下头去轻舐,蔡徐坤粉色的红缨，蔡徐坤难受的轻喘了一声，用手抵在范丞丞的胸口，想把他推开，无奈手软趴趴的没有任何力气，只把手抵在范丞丞的胸，着欲拒还迎的感觉，好不色情。  
“丞丞，我觉得好奇怪啊...”身前的人挑逗的越发过分，饱满的额头前开始分泌出薄汗，“够...够了。范丞丞突然搂住纤细的腰，身子压上来，湿热的薄唇猛地吻上柔软的唇，舌头霸道的深入蔡徐坤的口腔。蔡徐坤别对方绝好的吻技吻的晕乎乎的，开始因为缺氧开始打颤，范丞丞才肯放开。

蔡徐坤气喘吁吁的撑着范丞丞的双臂，抬起泛着朦胧水光的眸子瞪着范丞丞，可是那张因情欲红透的脸，没有一点点攻击力，范丞丞勾唇，故意私情地伸出舌尖舔过湿热的唇，仿佛在回味享受“哥哥你很美味呢。”  
蔡徐坤还在刚才火热激烈的吻中没有反应过来，就瞪着双大大的潋着水光的双眸呆呆的盯着面前勾笑的俊脸。竟然有点....可爱？范丞丞原本想调戏下蔡徐坤，没想到平时严谨的哥哥居然漏出这种可爱的神奇。真是受不了。  
一想到哥哥被自己压在身下求饶，范丞丞在内心疯狂臆想着，扯下蔡徐坤的裤子，只剩下黑色CK内裤，纤长嫩白的身躯黑色内裤的相照应下更加显得美味可口，范丞丞隔着布料用手挑逗着微微抬头的性器，用劲算不上温柔，是揉搓着。  
蔡徐坤却感到快感，仰着头，贴着的墙已经被体温开始发烫，从嘴里发出一声声惊喘。马眼里流出星星液体，染湿了布料黏在肌肤性器上，难受的很，实在受不了“丞丞，帮我脱掉，不舒服。”蔡徐坤的声音开始带喘和情欲，声音软糯糯的像是被狠狠欺负的小猫。  
范丞丞很听话得扯下内裤，他觉得蔡徐坤的性器都是那么可爱，是粉嫩的，蔡徐坤第一次被人直勾勾的盯着自己，用挂在身上的衬衫想挡住难堪，却被范丞丞抓住手腕，“哥哥，我帮你。”  
他半跪在蔡徐坤前面，像忠诚的奴仆，扶正蔡徐坤半硬的性器，含了下去。  
“啊...啊啊。”蔡徐坤惊喘出生，他感觉脑袋空白，前所未有的快感疯狂的涌上大脑，范丞丞制热的口腔，灵巧的舌头恶趣得刮过敏感的马眼，有技巧的上下吞吐着，蔡徐坤抓着范丞丞的头发，脚趾蜷曲着，舌头描绘着龟头的形状，舔过柱身，还不忘照顾到睾丸，再一次深喉中蔡徐坤抱着范丞丞的脑袋射了出来。  
发丞丞吻上蔡徐坤的唇，将口里咸腥的精液渡进蔡徐坤的口腔，舌头交缠着的，津液随着精液顺着蔡徐坤的下颚留了出来，范丞丞像是恶作剧达成的小孩“哥哥，你自己的精液好吃吗？”  
范丞丞伸出手指抹掉站在脸颊上遗存的精液，“那，哥哥，接下来到我了。”把蔡徐坤抱下洗漱台，哪知蔡徐坤被挑拨之后四肢已经软成烂泥，跌坐在冰凉的瓷砖地上，清醒了许多，他也是二十来岁的人了，自然明白范丞丞要他做什么。蔡徐坤调整姿势跪在范丞丞前面，刚巍巍伸出手想拉下裤链，范丞丞冷不防的打断“用嘴。”蔡徐坤惊颤了一下，还是乖乖的把脑袋靠近范丞丞的裤裆，用贝齿咬住裤链，把裤子连同内裤也一并扯下，紫红的性器没了衣物的约束瞬间弹出，蔡徐坤下的瑟缩了一下，蔡徐坤吞咽下唾沫，看着眼前的巨物不知所措起来，没想到总是在自己后面甜甜得叫哥哥哥哥的男孩居然....这么巨大。  
范丞丞看出他的犹豫，他对自己的那一方面一直很自信，故意挺腰把阴茎送到蔡徐坤嘴边，蔡徐坤这才颤颤巍巍的把龟头吞入口中，双手紧紧抓着范丞丞的衣料，犹豫没有经验，他努力让牙齿别碰到范丞丞，笨拙着开始吞吐着，范丞丞那玩意儿有点大，吞吐了几下感觉到嘴很酸了，没有来得及吞咽的口水开始流出，灵巧的舌头学着范丞丞刚才的动作扫过马眼，用舌尖描绘着龟头，范丞丞因爽到而发出的低低嘶喘，开始不由自主的挺动着腰，蔡徐坤强忍着呕意配合着范丞丞的动作，随着范丞丞低吼声，刚好那时蔡徐坤吐出来舔舐着柱身，浓郁的精液射在蔡徐坤的脸上，嘴里，就连密而纤长的睫毛还挂着些许，蔡徐坤把嘴里的精液吞咽下去正准备处脸上是，范丞丞就把范丞丞抱着，突入而来的悬空感让蔡徐坤紧紧抱着范丞丞结实的双臂，范丞丞直径走进他的房间，抱到床上，自己屈身压上“哥哥，我等不了了，从蔡徐坤的颈脖吻到锁骨，故意在锁骨那狠狠咬了口，仿佛就能打上私有权似的执著，起身掰开蔡徐坤的腿，抚摸着大腿内壁，带着薄茧的指腹轻抚在敏感的皮肤上，冒出疙瘩。  
蔡徐坤被他撩的受不了，用腿勾了勾范丞丞的小腿，娇嗔道”快点~“范丞丞戏谑”这么饥渴？“伸出修长的胳膊抽出抽屉里崭新的润滑剂，玫瑰味的，迅速打开包装，挤在手心，和蔡徐坤的后穴，开始探出一根手指，蔡徐坤发出难耐的娇喘”啊，啊，你怎么会有润滑的，哈啊。“  
范丞丞“因为我早就很想肏哥哥很久了。”又戏又谑，说完瞬间加入第二根手指，在柔软的肠壁模仿交合的动作，抠挖着。  
“啊哈，你混...啊啊”蔡徐坤说着突然发出高昂的喘声，范丞丞脸上得呈的表情好不明显，小小坤开始魏巍抬着头，从马眼冒出水，范丞丞加入第三根手指，草草抽插了几下，就抽出手指，后穴的空虚感占据着大脑，余光看着范丞丞正在给自己带套，立马用脚蹭蹭范丞丞，用似乎撒娇的声音“不要带套嘛~”范丞丞拿着撕开的tt顿了一下，很快反应压制住蔡徐坤“我今天必须把你肏死”长驱直入，蔡徐坤没反应过来，疼和涨两种感官占据着蔡徐坤的大脑，死死拽住床单，生理泪水控制不住得落下“不，不行了，太...太大了太深了”  
范丞丞直接捅到最深处，范丞丞也很难受，差点缴枪，他耐心等待着蔡徐坤适应才慢慢开始抽插，控制不住兽性开始迅速顶撞着蔡徐坤，撞击的声音回荡在房间了，蔡徐坤色情哭腔的呻吟更是催情剂，蔡徐坤脑中好像在放着轰轰烈烈的烟花，在他大脑里炸开，当范丞丞狠狠碾过G点时，蔡徐坤第二次射出，范丞丞邪恶故意继续冲撞着那致命的一点。  
“不...呜...不行...那里...啊...”蔡徐坤的声音变得模糊又涣散，音调也渐渐变得破碎，意识也开始恍惚。刚歇下的小小坤又开始抬头，不顾蔡徐坤是第一次，范丞丞插入后便开始疯狂的律动着，骨骼分明的手死固定着那纤细嫩滑的腰，只要身下的人儿稍有反抗，他便双手施力的掐着腰间那最敏感，惹得蔡徐坤立马疼的倒抽冷气，抽噎着求饶，再也不敢过分的轻举妄动。  
蔡徐坤仿佛要被顶得灵魂出窍，肠壁好像撑出范丞丞性器的轮廓，小腹上也随着进出而隆起，能感受到他阴茎上的青筋的跳动，肠液混着精液和润滑随着交合的动作而往外溢出，顺着股间染湿床单，蔡徐坤的脸埋在枕头里，已经被泪水染湿大半，手里的床单已经被拽着皱巴巴的，眼睛游戏失焦，嘴里叫不出什么了，只有撞到敏感点而发出的叫声。  
范丞丞吻上蔡徐坤的唇，伸进口腔霸道得扫着每一寸，堵住破碎的呻吟，手附上蔡徐坤四指并拢，开始发力，卖力的抽插，范丞丞低吼，在体内射出浓郁的精液，小腹也撑的鼓起，范丞丞退出，穴肉还外翻着，也因装不下而流出的精液顺着大腿根流去，蔡徐坤太累了，就沉沉的睡了下去。  
....  
蔡徐坤早上是因肚子饿饿醒的，身上仿佛重组后的疼痛感，却意外一身清爽，也不用想是小孩昨晚帮自己细细清理，看着身边睡着的少年心里不觉暖暖的，拿出手机，打开微信。就看见周锐的信息。  
我就只能帮你到这了，要请我吃饭。  
蔡徐坤勾唇，随手打了”好“发出去就搂着范丞丞继续睡觉，和喜欢的人睡觉，连梦都是甜蜜的呢。  
遇见，心悸，爱上都是预谋的。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看  
> 六一快乐  
> (๑•́ω•̀๑)


End file.
